Obsession
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: . . . and that’s when it hit me." He blinked innocently up at his savior, pointing one clawed finger at his pale face. "You’re an obsession." (SanzoGoku one-shot fluff. Warnings: shounen-ai, language)


_Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mind. But if it was, I'd feed you twenty meals a day, Goku! Come and visit! Please. . . ? _

Author's Note: I've been following Saiyuki for a long time, now- mangas 1-7, and DVDs 1-4. But it was after watching the movie, Requiem (which is an UBER sexy movie, by the way), that I felt like writing a quick Goku/Sanzo fluffy one-shot. Gotta love them! XD EEE!

(. . . And yes, this was me throughout the movie: "You know WHY he didn't bring you with him, you psychopathic obsessive and yet incredibly pathetic wanna-be monk! BECAUSE HE LOVES GOKU MORE THAN YOUUUUUU! HAHA! SUCKER! . . . Though I do feel sorta bad. . . NYEAH!")

_So. . . yeah. (sweat drop) Please enjoy and R&R!_

**xxxxx**

**Obsession**

**xxxxx**

"Hey. . ."

"What is it?"

". . . Never mind."

Sanzo felt his naturally drooping lips fall even more, brow furrowing in irritation. Glancing down his nose, he adjusted his reading glasses and moved his book out of the way- glaring at the boy whose head was resting against his thigh. "If you don't have anything to say," he grumbled dangerously, flipping the page of the volume with a skilled thumb, eyes trained on the demon resting in his lap, "don't open your mouth at all, stupid monkey."

Goku pouted a bit, tearing his gaze off of the dancing green leaves of the tree they sat under; craning his neck in order to stare into the priest's blue pools. Pools that matched the color of the summer sky. It reminded the boy of freedom- the openness of the heavens.

. . . Slightly ironic, taking the elder man's personality into account. But not all together off the radar.

"That's not it! I _was_ going to say something," the teen retorted indignantly, rolling a long blade of fuzz-tipped grass over his tongue, nibbling on the end. "I just decided it wouldn't be worth it."

"Oh?" Sazno arched a regal eyebrow, carefully closing the text and placing it beside him on the emerald lawn. Then he took off his spectacles and crossed his arms, waiting for the boy to continue. "Perhaps I should be the one to decide that."

"But if you think it's stupid, you'll kill me!" the youkai complained, taking the strand of grass out of his mouth and twirling it nervously between his fingers.

The priest smirked slightly.

"Then it better not be stupid, huh?"

"_Sanzo!_"

"Stop your bitching. What is it?" he pressed, talking over the primate's whines. He didn't really sound interested, but he waited (semi-patiently) for the answer all the same. Goku appreciated that.

So he smiled.

"Well, what with the sky so pretty today and all, I was thinking of those paper airplanes you showed me how to make, and that got me to wondering about where the paper was, and what colors we had, and that made me curious to see whether or not we had any orange, 'cause you're always saying how orange really compliments blue, and tha-"

A vein on the blonde's forehead gave an unhealthy throb. "Just get on with it!" he snarled, smacking the boy upside the head.

"Ouch! All right, all right! Anyway. . . it just reminded me of that screwed up apprentice of yours we defeated, which then made me think of that monk-idiot you knew when a kid. . . and that's when it hit me." He blinked innocently up at his savior, pointing one clawed finger at his pale face. "You're an obsession."

". . ." Sanzo graced the demon with a very flat look. ". . .

What a pity. Now I have to kill you."

A panicked gasp, tawny orbs widening. "Waaaaaaaait!" the brunette wailed, instinctively shielding his head from the cuts he anticipated receiving from the priest's infamous fan. "I didn't mean it as an insult!"

"Then how DID you mean it?" the older of the pair inquired, highly annoyed. "An 'obsession'? '_Obsession'_? Such a word makes me sound like some sort of _disease_ that creeps into people's minds and overtakes their sense of self, so blinded are they by crazed desire!"

". . ." Goku, again, blinked; appearing mildly surprised. Then he beamed childishly, a small laugh tumbling from his mouth. "Huh. Check that, I guess; that's pretty much what I mea- OW!"

He whimpered involuntarily, curling into the fetal position while rubbing his now bump-incrusted noggin. But still, he remained lying against Sanzo's leg; cheek pressed tenderly to it.

Sanzo snorted. "An 'obsession,'' he echoed sourly, quite disgruntled. "Surely you jest."

"Nope!" the monkey replied cheerfully, almost instantly recovering from his 'grievous wounds.' "I mean, really- think about it. All these people worship the very ground you walk on! They treasure the _lint_ that falls off your clothes! Come on- that psychopath that you gave the paper airplane to fused it to himself through some dark ritual. So did that guy you gave the beads to. . . And both ended up trying to kill us all more or less **because of you**. I think that qualifies as obsession."

"No one cares what you think."

"You must," Goku pointed out calmly, once more using his filed digits to indicate the other's cheeks. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be so pink."

A snarl. "I am not _pink_!"

_SMACK!_

"**OW**! Stop it with the _damn fan_, would you!" The teen growled faintly, tears in his eyes as he scowled; feelings hurt. But his expression quickly softened when he noticed the determinedly icy expression the priest was casting to the left; not wanting to meet the younger's gaze.

Goku grinned slyly.

"Ah. . . C'mon, Sanzo- don't be so grumpy," he reprimanded in a light, teasing voice- rolling upon his stomach and pressing a soft kiss against the priest's upper thigh. Closing his eyes, he cuddled closer- content. "Not _only_ deranged morons are after ya. . . I'm obsessed, too.

. . . And I **promise** I won't go berserk and try to kill you off. Okay? So cheer up!"

". . ." The priest, who had been a tad stiff, relaxed. And though he did not respond, his hand soon found the boy's head- gently ruffling the hair there.

". . . As you wish."

Sighing, he then glanced towards the vibrant heavens, hiding a tiny smile. ". . . I suppose I won't kill you, stupid monkey. Yet."

"Gee, thanks."

**xxxxx **


End file.
